


黑手党救不了政坛新星

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Laguna (2001), State of Play (2009)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN





	黑手党救不了政坛新星

在Stephen Collins的心中，黑手党在他的脑海里所贴的标签还停留在《教父》电影中所传达的那样：风度翩翩，威严慑人，精明冷静，他们一边干各种违法的勾搭、一边又假惺惺放飞和平鸽成为某种意义上的保护神，没人能成为他们真正的朋友，和他们有了牵扯，就意味着要随时准备牺牲。好在以Stephen超乎寻常的理性，他也一向清楚那里面掺杂了多少艺术作品经人为加工后的洗涤美化——  
然而他没想到，现实中的意大利黑手党，其实……确实也是这样的。  
“Collins先生，”Thomas示意他端起酒杯的时候动了动上半身，但因为这张沙发椅实在太大太宽，所以在Stephen看来他根本就是坐在那里一动不动，奇怪的是，这并没有显得这位光是名头就能吓唬到一大批人的Thomas很没礼貌，“我很乐意和你这样的政界人士合作，不管经济上还是政治上我们都能够互相帮助，我相信没人会不喜欢双赢的局面。”  
这位自己多少有所耳闻的Thomas Aprea把不正经的勾当描绘得这么体面，就连巧言令色的Stephen都不得不叹服，只是Stephen那时年轻气盛，除了自己的妻子曾和自己最好的朋友有过一腿之外，人生也算是顺风顺水——当然，能顺利进入参议院凭的不可能全是好运气，Stephen太清楚他能成为政坛冉冉升起的新星靠的不止是运气，所以他才更会对Thomas这种妄图得到什么的人加倍提防。自己手下有几个能供他差遣的雇佣兵是一回事，真的和黑手党有所牵扯又是另一回事。尽管意大利的黑手党早就在美国境内渗透了不少分支不是什么新闻，但Stephen还是对Thomas已经在华盛顿拥有了自己的巨大网络感到惊讶。而基于他坚持的从政目标，他从一开始就清楚，自己与黑手党这种名头的组织必然应当成为两种绝缘体。  
“很抱歉，我想我不是适合和您合作的首选。”Stephen也不怎么客气地拒绝，带着意大利口音的英语再好听，也不能动摇Stephen的小心翼翼，更何况他人生正得意，又怎么会把Thomas连脸面都不舍得拉下的邀约放在心上，他把防线拉的足够高，却还是在离开时出于不服气的心理大胆地揶揄了某种过于标签化的黑手党风格：  
“你们……”沙发椅扶手上的雕刻花纹和Thomas还未显老练的脸尚存着几分违和，“黑手党的排场，确实是太浮夸了。”  
Stephen纤长的手指在椅子的轮廓上转了一圈，在Thomas看来这个动作意外可称得上俏皮，他在Stephen转身后便开心地笑，就连手下的咬牙切齿都没听进去。通常这样直截了当的拒绝不会让Thomas产生再次尝试的念头，然而Stephen Collins对他来说总是稍显特别，这个被塑造成正面积极形象的政界新人怎么可能像包装的那么完美？于是好奇变成在意，他不掩藏自己在华盛顿扩张势力的痕迹，Stephen也总能一次不落地“打听”到Thomas的消息，也正因此，当Stephen在酒宴会场外的走廊转角被Thomas拦住时，他才一点惊慌都没表露。他知道自己一整晚都是Thomas眼中的主角，即使是周围的窃窃私语都没能阻止外来客的洒脱。Thomas太自大、也太不受约束了，就像他自己——Stephen每次瞥过Thomas别有深意的眼角时就会冒出这个念头。他多少为自己被年纪轻轻就崭露头角的帮派组织领头人注意到感到虚荣，又为Thomas在他的印象中过于快速的扩张感到迷惑。  
“你的那个助手，”Thomas松松地按住Stephen的胳膊，一副势在必得的模样看着这个在酒宴中如鱼得水般周旋在所有人之中的男人现下乖巧又不驯地贴在墙上，“她喜欢你。”  
“我知道，我也喜欢她。”Stephen毫不意外Thomas敏锐地观察到了他和Sonia之间的不同寻常，他观察了自己这么久，这理所当然该是他的收获。更何况，他猜测Thomas早就在自己看不到的地方把自己研究地足够透彻了。  
“你们应该停止那些亲密的眼神交流——如果你不想被婚外情毁了的话。”Thomas打量起Stephen自若的表情，藏在那后面的不屑与警惕在Thomas眼里全都暴露无遗，他既在防备Thomas，又出乎意料给予了他无上的坦诚。那时的Thomas还很年轻，Stephen也一样，他们既无法完全抛开既定的偏见，又太容易为火花迸射的某一秒意乱情迷：  
“说起来，你好像完全不担心我会拿这个威胁你？”  
“你会吗？”  
Stephen含笑的眼角满是信心十足的反问，Thomas不会为了这种小事毁了他的，因为他有利用价值，因为他没必要为了一个议员给自己惹上麻烦，因为——  
他不知道因为什么才会对仅见过几面的Thomas产生这么深刻又矛盾的信任，Stephen有时候觉得他和Thomas彼此都是镜子的相反面，他们身上的缺点和优点在对方面前都是如此鲜明到一览无遗，通透到Stephen连虚伪都疲于装备。  
“总有人会的。”Thomas放开Stephen，笑得比上次被讥讽浮夸时还要愉快，“到那时你就会感谢我今晚给你的提醒，或许到那个时候，我还能救你一次。”  
“永远不需要。”  
Thomas就此离开了，这是Stephen能预料到的，他在政界踏出的每一步、他做的每一次公关、就连和Sonia的办公室婚外情，他都认为在他自己的掌控范围内，他有信心自己的人生会一直如此顺遂下去，当他站在最顶端时遇见了同样耀眼的Thomas，又怎会因为这个势均力敌的男人过分直白的引诱就不管不顾去冒险？Stephen反复告诫自己，却还是越来越无法拒绝Thomas的来电，Thomas有时会邀请Stephen去他那座大得瘆人的宅邸一起吃晚餐。他们会在言语上争论不休，Stephen批评Thomas高调的作风，Thomas则戳穿Stephen假装的完美，他们对于对方的每一个弱点和缺点都津津乐道却又从不把它们当成武器，他们不是朋友，不是敌人，没有任何一个词组能形容他们之间纠缠的关系。Stephen觉得那样很好，被婚姻和Sonia牵绊住是他犯过的两个错误，到了他今天这个位置，他已经不想再被任何不切实际的关系绑缚住。  
但总在等着他低头的Thomas想要的却远不止于此，当Stephen被领上那辆长到荒诞的林肯时，他又忍不住想要讥讽这个骨子里就不懂低调的黑手党，他甚至都忘了，自己在这个太多人惧怕的男人面前已经随意到就快忘乎所以了：  
“你的新车是不是长得太多余了？”他仔仔细细瞅过车里的沙发和冰箱，又对那摆满了酒杯的长台发表见解。  
Thomas把弓着腰的Stephen从头看到脚，看他大衣下的腰肢，看他系到领口的扣子，他从未发现穿着得一丝不苟不留一点可供攻击余地的Stephen Collins也可以这般情色。也许是目睹了他和他的那位助手躲在车里偷偷摸摸的接吻才给Thomas幻想的余地，也或者是他第一次把Stephen推到墙上时就闪过这样的念头。他沉默地接受了Stephen的评价，在无言中点点头，示意Stephen坐下，又朝他扔去了一份文件：  
“你的小情人有问题。”  
他直来直去，只是他原本期待看到的反应，Stephen一如既往地吝啬于反馈。  
“我知道。”Stephen想起Sonia每次接电话时的不安神情和闪躲眼神，他根本心里有数，却偏偏不想在Thomas面前承认自己大意和冲动之下之下的愚蠢——被Thomas抓住把柄和缺陷几乎是他最难以忍受的事之一，他拿起那叠资料，翻都没翻一下就扔了回去，“你替我调查又算什么？交换的条件？”  
“就当是吧。”  
“我以为你早就放弃要同我合作的念头了。”  
Thomas把酒杯放下了，他抬起上半身，朝Stephen凑近，就连他西装里那件绷紧的马甲背心都在警告着Stephen这个男人有多危险，他应当知道的，就算是电影，那里面的真实性他也不曾忘记：  
“如果我一直以来想要的不是和你合作，而是别的什么关系呢？”  
Stephen没能来得及回答什么，Thomas就扯开了他的大衣，他被Thomas卡在座椅与车门之间挣扎，他明明可以把Thomas踹开或是随手拿起一瓶酒砸到Thomas头上。只是他没有这么做，他单纯地用手象征性地抵挡，当他的手被按到头顶、大衣和西装都被扔开后，他又模糊地希冀不如真的就发生点什么。他想对自己宽容一次，他想要自己的人生中除了Sonia这个意外之外，Thomas也可以成为那为数不多且极具存在感的意外。每一次他面对着Thomas既像玩笑又十足认真的脸时，他都禁不住动摇着决心，想着是不是就这样让未来的规划多出一条岔路也未尝不可。  
他们在Stephen瞧不上的豪华轿车中纠缠，Thomas把吻印在Stephen所有目及可见的皮肤上，Stephen则因为Thomas粗暴的动作轻喊，又在他咬上自己后狠狠咬回去。这场角力很快就变了质，等Thomas放松了桎梏的力道，握住他的手腕抵住他的额头时，Stephen竟然想求他不要就此停止。他不知道这种鲁莽的意外还有没有再发生的可能，如果再也没有的话，恐怕他真的会为这一次的匆忙结束而感到后悔。  
然而Thomas不再继续了，他看着Stephen，只是看着。用那双蓝到透彻的眼睛。Stephen像被蛊惑了一样微微扬起脸，他用自己刮得干净清爽的下巴去蹭Thomas唇上的胡子。Thomas的胡子当然是他魅力的加分项，尽管，尽管Stephen向来只会在口头上嘲笑他的胡子——只为一些没有缘由的倔强，他从没告诉过Thomas自己有多欣赏他，更不曾让他知晓自己对他的真实看法。  
“和Sonia的婚外情会毁了我，和你难道就不会？”  
“当然不会。”Thomas还是攥着Stephen的手腕，语气坚定。Stephen明白只有当一个人真的拥有一切时，才会如此自大骄横，Thomas是那样的人，多么幸运，又多么遥不可及：  
“你身边的人都会给你带来麻烦，而只有我会替你摆平麻烦。”  
“你希望我有麻烦？”即使衣衫不整，Stephen也依然用两个人都习以为常的语气嘲讽了回去，只有这样，才能让他们两个人的关系维持在虚假的敌对状态，“这样你就可以等到我开口求你来救我？”  
Thomas这回却不再笑了，他在Stephen说完后沉下脸，这一次，他终于表现得像Stephen记忆中黑手党应该拥有的严肃与冷峻，Thomas没去管Stephen仍保持警惕的神情，他往后退开，把自己的西装脱下来，接着裹到了Stephen身上：  
“我希望你永远不要遇到麻烦。”  
而Stephen希望Thomas永远别在他面前展露真实的温柔。  
他们有很长一段时间没再联络，除非Thomas邀约，两个人才很偶尔地在Thomas的车里见面，这已经是Stephen尽力为自己划下的底线。他知道Thomas为他筹划的每一次慈善晚宴捐助了多少，作为回报，他也为Thomas在本土的生意提供了一定程度的便利，在Thomas不主动出现在他面前的平时，他们就是这样保持着不为人知却又安全平静的往来。但无论Thomas告诉他多少次“需要的话我会帮你”，他也还是固守着那最后一点点的骄傲，总也不肯向Thomas低头。Thomas从没因此就希望Stephen直到终于走投无路才会愿意对自己服软妥协，他宁愿Stephen就继续这样扮演那个所有人都寄予厚望的杰出议员、在恰当的份际之中和自己牵扯，而他高傲贪婪的那面只有自己才了解就足够了。优秀的人有资格贪婪，他愿意看到Stephen拥有所有他想要拥有的，他甚至没有想过有一天Stephen会因为他的贪婪而一败涂地。  
“为什么非要到头破血流了才想起我？”  
Thomas看着挂在墙上的电视如此说道，他的话里没有笑意，他没打算讥讽正坐在地毯上、背靠着沙发一杯接一杯往胃里灌酒的落魄议员，这个男人正处于丑闻的中心，他狼狈不堪，离监狱与死亡就差一步，而Thomas用尽办法把他保出来不是为了讥讽他的。其实只要Stephen再早一些告诉他所有的事，Thomas就可以想出无数种挽救Stephen的方法。然而这又能如何？他再有能力，也始终救不了Stephen作茧自缚的高傲和自以为是的聪明。他时常分不清Stephen到底是因为从没动过心才坚持如此，还是因为多少动了心才不愿在Thomas面前抛弃最后一点仅剩的可贵自尊。  
“可能因为……”  
Stephen把酒咽下去，轻轻喘了一口气，呆滞太久的眼神在仰头望向Thomas时总算变得生动一些。Thomas就在他的视线范围内，从很久以前开始这个可靠的认知就已经会带给他一种应当令自己羞耻才对的得意了。  
“可能因为太相信你即使在我失败之后也不会离开，所以也就不怎么害怕头破血流了。”  
这或许是Stephen这么久以来说过的、最接近真心真意的话，Thomas多么想为Stephen眼角的闪烁叹息，然而他只是解开西装扣子，走过去，坐下来。像个不到二十岁的年轻人窝在地毯上喝酒已经是他十六岁以前的记忆，但他坐下了。在Stephen的身边。  
“你们这些美国人啊，”Thomas把Stephen手中那半杯酒接过来，替他喝下去，“对政坛的留恋在我看来毫无意义。”  
“别说得好像去意大利当黑手党就很了不起一样。”Stephen尖刻地反驳回去，那Thomas熟悉的傲气不消三秒却又软化了，Stephen挪了挪屁股，晃晃悠悠地让头靠到了Thomas的肩上：  
“那些都是我的理想……”他努努嘴，指向新闻画面中作为背景画面出现的白宫照片，“没想到到头来我被我的抱负毁了。”  
Stephen有理想，有抱负，他对人生向来只有一种规划，那就是要在美国的政届成为最顶尖的风云人物，而这其中最重要的是：他离成功曾经只差一步。  
“我这里一样可以施展你的抱负。”他没指出Stephen至今都不肯承认毁了他自己的是他的贪心和自作聪明这件事，他只是把手环过去，拍了拍Stephen的脸，等Stephen维持着尚算清醒的知觉重新直起上半身时，Thomas便侧了个位置直接把Stephen压倒在了地毯上，不让他再碰一滴酒，也不让他再去想已经无法挽回的过去：  
“我早就说过了，不管是做生意还是和各个阶层的人打交道，我这里都很需要你这样的聪明人。”  
“现在再听到人说我聪明只觉得可笑。”在他重获自由的今天为他提供一份来自黑手党组织的工作，对以前的他来说其实也很可笑，不过现在，他倒不觉得Thomas是在用这个故意惹怒他了。  
“面对我的时候你确实不怎么聪明，”他拿鼻尖去碰Stephen低凉的额头，忍不住去想自己怎样才可以让这颗陨落的政坛新星热起来，“都这样了，你还是不明白只要开口让我帮你就行了吗？”  
要不是Thomas正牢牢压着他，他真想痛快笑出声。  
“你还有什么能帮我的？”  
到了这个地步，谁也救不了他。在Cal通知警察去他办公室的那晚——再不甘心都好，他都低头接受了这样的结局。  
“你应该清楚我现在唯一能帮你的，大概只剩杀了你的老朋友这一件事了吧。”  
“我以为如今的黑手党已经不轻易杀人了。”  
“在非必要的情况下，我尽量不允许其他人这么做。”顶进Stephen两腿间的膝盖轻轻松松让他的两腿分得更快，Thomas总把这样的行径做得相当坦然，让Stephen连反抗的余地都不再有，“但在某些必要的情况下，我会很乐意去做。”  
Stephen在Thomas的身体下不自在地僵硬着，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着近在咫尺的那张脸，似乎想要使劲确认一些他早就深有把握的事实：  
“……我是你的必要情况？”  
“一直都是。”  
“那就杀了他吧。”在明知故问的一问一答间，Stephen的口气前所未有的温软，“就当我求你。”  
Stephen看到Thomas咧开嘴笑起来，这让他平时用以震慑他人的威严减了一大半，Stephen这才想起来，自己其实原本也没怎么害怕过他，不管是他坐在过于浮夸的沙发椅中问自己有没有兴趣和自己做交易、还是在奢华到令人惊叹的加长轿车中几乎把他剥光，他统统都没害怕过。他不害怕Thomas会因为自己暧昧的推拒恼羞成怒，更不害怕Thomas有一天会在他的世界中消失。是Thomas给了他这样的底气，但真要清算起来，Stephen也不太能分清到底是谁在把谁捆牢在了这个只差一步就能拨云见雾的关系里。  
“这是你第一次求我。”瞬时扯开Stephen裤头的动作倒依旧是我行我素的黑手党作风，“我会记住的。”  
电视上的新闻台仍在滚动播放着Stephen的丑闻，在Stephen又不可自控地想去注意前，Thomas用自己的吻固定住了他的脑袋。酒精与爱情就像他身体里的软弱与冲动，它们同一时间让Stephen最后的骄傲溃不成军。Stephen在主动的迎合中昏沉地猜想自己的政治生涯八成是彻底完了，到了现在，他终于不得不考虑“黑手党老大的情人”这种工作到底适不适合他去做。  
好在，好在他知道Thomas身边的这个位置，永远只会为他保留。


End file.
